Harold Snow
Harold Snow is the bastard son of Rogar Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort. He has recently returned from Essos, where he was employed as a sellsword and advisor to nobility. Harold is currently the Lord Commander of the Faith Militant, having been raised to the office by the High Septon following its reinstatement in Oldtown. Appearance and Character Harold is of below-average size, though possesses an athletic body. His face is masculine with only slight stubble and the ice blue eyes associated with House Bolton. A scar sits upon the left side of his cheek, running from his eyebrow downwards towards his cheekbone. He is often foundwearing black ringmail, and leather armour-type clothing. A cloak clasp he uses dons his personal sigil. Following his appointment by the High Septon as Lord Commander of the Faith Militant, he has been fitted with white cloth and steel armour, combined with a rainbow cloak. History Harold Snow is the product of a pre-marital affair between Walton Bolton and a lowborn named Yvaine. Their relationship lasted for around a year and was swiftly ended when his father discovered the truth. Several months later, Yvaine returned to the Dreadfort one last time, offering the baby to Walton. Unable to look after the boy, the Bolton lord reached out to Lord Weiland Manderly - a good friend of House Bolton. He requested that he raise Harold as a ward, however he see fit. Lord Weiland accepted and thus Harold moved to White Harbour. From a young age, Harold received martial and sword training from the Manderlys and the White Harbour’s Master-at-Arms. The boy also spent time with the castellan, learning the secrets of the city and what made White Harbour one of the most profitable places in Westeros. Many predicted that, upon reaching manhood, Harold would join the Night’s Watch and excel as a result of his social standing and upbringing. He shocked them all by declaring that he would instead travel throughout Essos. The self-proclaimed adventurer left the White Harbour with twenty men and a loan from Lord Weiland - a debt Harold vowed to pay back three times over upon his return. In addition to the money, he asked Lord Weiland for a modest ship. An unused fleet ship was soon repurposed into The Flayed Man, and Harold set off for the Free Cities. Thanks to Lord Weiland's connections in Essos, Harold was introduced to the right people in Braavos and Pentos. He began his life in Essos as a sellsword, travelling with various companies and proving himself not only a capable warrior, but a smart and quick-witted tactician. His knowledge and affinity in fortification convinced him to branch out and offer his services, consulting lords and magisters alike on their strongholds and defensive tactics. As the man’s reputation amongst the nobility of Essos grew, so did his ambitions. Harold eventually began to embrace his reputation and, in some cases, notoriety. The Bolton bastard fashioned his own personal coat of arms, as well as commissioning a modest villa for himself in the Velvet Hills, just outside of Pentos. His proximity to Pentos proved advantageous, for he was soon approached by the prince to assist with strengthening the palace. Harold accepted a lucrative contract to work alongside the prince as de facto castellan of the Prince’s Palace. Throughout the time that Harold worked with the prince, the figurehead grew to trust him significantly and considered him his confidant. Harold overstepped his boundaries when he began to use influence to dabble in Pentoshi politics, encouraging the prince to pay less mind to the magisters. Ambition proved to be Harold’s downfall. A week later, he found his villa burned down and was ambushed by thugs - presumably the work of the magisters. Harold escaped, barely, though not without a slash to the face. Thoroughly rattled, and with almost everything he owned having been destroyed, Harold took what gold he had left and fled Essos in favour of returning home to the Norht. Harold has since spent his time at White Harbour, helping the Manderlys in some capacity since Lord Weiland was appointed to the small council. Recent Events Harold attends the events at Oldtown along with the Boltons and Manderlys. During his time there, he participates in the grand melee and ends up delivering a fatal blow to Kingsguard memeber Ser Robyn Tarly, leaving him close to death The Oldtown Melee. Later on in the feast, he meets various lords and ladies, exchanging stories and sharing drinks with attendees such as Princess Jaehaera Targaryen, and fellow Northmen The Grand Feast. In the days following the feast, Harold bumps into Rickard Stark whilst drinking in a nearby tavern. He meets the man and learns of Lord Rodrik's dishonourable actions in league with pretender to the throne Aegor Targaryen Drinking with the Wolves. Following news that King Viserys stripped the High Septon of his titles, Harold finds himself in the middle of a Faith uprising. Worried for the safety of the clergy and people, he offers his services to the High Septon. The man knighted him on the steps of the Starry Sept and appointed him to the position of Lord Commander of the Faith Militant There Will Be Blood. Adjusting to life as Lord Commander, Harold exercises what could be his last involvement with Northern politics. He sends a letter to every Northern house detailing Lord Rodrik's traitorous actions Looking out for Friends, Family, and the Realm. In an attempt to gather support from influential lords, Harold and the High Septon decide to arrange a meeting with Lord Triston Hightower. Family * Lord Walton Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, his father. ** Yvaine, his mother. *** Harold Snow Personal Sigils Harold has adopted two personal sigils for himself. The first is an inverted Bolton sigil he used to decorate his work in Essos, and his current sigil reflects his binding to the Faith. Boltonsigiltranssmall.png FaithBolton2.png References Category:Northerner Category:House Bolton Category:Bastard